1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting method for saving electrical power consumption of a communication device, and more particularly, to a method of detecting the electrical power consumption of a standby receiving end of a radio walkie talkie.
2. Related Art
A radio walkie talkie utilizes a continuous tone-coded squelch system (CTCSS) to achieve multi-party communication. Another feature of the radio walkie talkie is direct point-to-point communication without setting any other auxiliary transmitting device. The two parties in the communication may start the point-to-point communication as long as they modulate the respective radio walkie talkie to the same frequency.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a radio circuit. The work flow of the radio walkie talkie is mainly divided into two parts, i.e., the receiving part and the sending part. The operation flow of the receiving part is (referring to the marks in the figure):
(1)→(2)→(3)→(4)→(5)
Firstly, in Step (1), when a signal appears, it is received by an antenna 111 and then sequentially passes through a low pass filter 112 and an antenna switch 113. In Step (2), the signal is amplified by a radio frequency amplifier 114 and then processed in a band pass filter 115. In Step (3), the signal is processed in a mixer 116, mainly for lowering a high frequency. Subsequently, the frequency of the signal is changed to an intermediate frequency, and then the signal is sent into an IF AMP 117 to be amplified. In Step (4), the signal is demodulated at the intermediate frequency. Finally, in Step (5), the processed signal is processed in an audio frequency amplifier 119, and then, the audio frequency amplifier 119 enables a speaker 120 to send sounds that can be heard by using a signal at about 1 KHz.
Compared with the receiving steps, the sending flow of the radio is:
(6)→(7)→(8)→(9)→(1).
In step (6), a microphone 130 receives an external audio signal. Generally speaking, the microphone 130 only has a voltage of several millivolts, so the signal must be amplified by a microphone amplifier 141. In Step (7), a phase lock loop (PLL) 142 is used to provide a high purity basic frequency signal to modulate an audio frequency. In addition, the PLL 142 also provides a local oscillation signal to the mixer 116 when receiving the signal. In Step (8), the signal is introduced into a TX AMP 143, so as to increase the transmitting power to be hundreds of microwatts. As such, in Step 9, a power module 144 is driven to transmit the signal through the antenna.
The radio walkie talkie has an operation method of simplex communication. The so-called simplex communication is that only one sending end is allowed to send an audio signal at the same time. It should be especially noted that, no matter whether the sending end sends a signal or not, the receiving end must be always in a receiving state. The long-time receiving action of the receiving end consumes a lot of power, and especially for outside users of radio, to save power is a quite important topic.